That's Why
by Kyoyama Kita
Summary: He was gone...just like that Robin's POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

Well this is my first WHR fic and well I know it's short but it's suppose to be " so er please bear with me

* * *

He was gone just like that.

No matter how hard I tried.

I couldn't find him.

The last time we met…

I remember…

He brought my face close to his, weaving a piece of paper into my hair. "Go there, they will keep you safe. Wait for me." He said. And all I could think of was how close our faces were, how our lips almost touched.

And then he pulled away.

I tried.

I really tried.

I really did try.

I wanted to follow him. But he pushed me back.

Letting me stay down under. Letting me hear those awful gunshots, letting me hear the painful thud to the hard concrete as he was struck.

Echoing away in my head… the series of bullets that fired from the machine gun. Repeating away in my head, the heavy sound of his body falling onto the floor.

He was my partner, but he was no longer there with me

That's why I left the STN.

* * *

Another chapter coming up I think… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

I would like to thank all the reviewers and apologize to those I couldn't sent a message to because you were anonymous

* * *

They searched for me. Michael…Yurika…Miho….Haruto… But I couldn't go back. I just couldn't.

Because he wasn't there.

Days after days, I waited for him. Waited for him to appear with his scowling face and emotionless eyes. Why I waited for him, I didn't know. But I did.

I waited.

While I waited, I worked for my boss, delivering parcels and occasionally a babysitting job.

And then there was that awkward meeting when I accidentally bumped into Yurika.

"Come back…" she said to me.

But how could I tell her?

How could I tell her why I didn't want to?

I couldn't say anything, after a while we just decided to leave it there.

A few days, later the attacks began.

The man was looking for me.

He wanted to kill me.

He was torturing people to lure me out

I couldn't stand it.

That's why I decided to look for him.

* * *

ahh… getting writer's block…. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Witch hunter Robin

This is the second last chapter i'm afraid since i became too busy to actually finish the anime on Animax and now...it doesn't showWHR anymore ! (cries)but i will carry on if someone has the time to email me and tell me the last few chapters.

* * *

He stood there, grinning. His hat sat perched on his head crookedly.

It scared me truly. I was afraid, this man was a maniac, and he killed more than three innocent people, just looking for me. I didn't understand, why did he want me so much?

I didn't know, but I stood there, standing my ground, with my friend aka my boss standing a few meters away just to be safe.

Suddenly, my boss slammed into a wall beside me.

What was happening? I looked questioningly at the man; his grin grew wider.

Impossible.

It was too fast.

He struck over and over again, I barely caught his attacks, and then.

I could see.

I could see the twisting and curling bolt of energy coming towards me. With ease, I blocked it.

And then, it was over.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed that the next (and probablythe last)chapter will come soon 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

* * *

I was exhausted.

Tired. I guess.

I could feel the floor pulling downwards; that was strange.

Normally the floor was steady but it was rocking like a boat.

I could feel my legs shaking and my arms grew limp.

My legs gave way and I fell.

Then I heard a faint voice, "Leave her. She's a witch now."

A witch? Me?

The voice… sounded so familiar, but all I could see was black.

I couldn't open my eyes, my brain felt too heavy, too tired to work.

Amon.

Amon. Is that you?

* * *

This story will come to an end be sure to check next week


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

This is the second last chapter of That's why.

* * *

Whoever it was who said it was right.

I had become a witch.

By knowing the inner secrets of the Craft, I had become a witch.

Witches were to be hunted.

Ironic isn't it? I, the one who hunted so many had become the hunted. Meaning I could no longer contact, not even have the slightest glimpse of STN or any of the members. For if I did I would be hunted.

Hunted down to be killed.

I had to survive… even as a witch. Because I knew there were bound to be more.

Sastre wouldn't be the last, there would be more hunters from Solomon.

_This answer to that question lies within yourself._

I know that grandmere.

I know.

That's why I sought out the help of Michael.

* * *

I hope you found this chapter interesting


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin

The last chapter of That's why, apologizes if it seems rushed

* * *

I sat there in the very same well that Amon left me in.

"Michael." I whispered. I didn't need to question, I knew he was there. Of course at first he didn't believe me about someone else being able to access the headquarters' information.

Time seemed to stop as soon as I said Amon's name. Hearing his name out loud sounded so foreign to me. Hearing it here, in this very well, reminded me of that very day. When Amon abandoned me to face the soldiers alone.

After announcing Amon's name, we bidded farewell, and I was off to research.

Although Amon was important to me, I needed to concentrate of the welfare of my being.

Although I knew that Amon felt the same way, I knew he was dedicated to his job.

Amon would hunt me down, and I would protect myself.

Maybe someday in the future, Me and Amon can meet each other face to face.

Hopefully, Me and Amon can meet.

But for now, it's better if we didn't, because Amon was the hunter and I was the prey.

Guess you can say it's my conscious speaking.

So goodbye Amon.

Farewell.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
